One True Destiny
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: [oneshot] YAOI! Taichi & Yamato are happy together, they complete each other... but when something happenes that Taichi is hurt, will he live to see another day with the boy that means everything? [M for the language & one scene]


Ren: Hey, i know - why am i starting another one?? i know, but  
Keo: we had this great idea!! YAOI WARNING!!  
Ren: yea, some sexual content, so it's rated  
Keo: R haha!!  
Ren: M for mature... but i think there's only one really in close content in visual thing, please don't hate!!  
Keo: If anyone wants to help with other fics, we'll gladly appreciate it!!!  
Ren: that's a new way of saying i love you!!

DISCLAIMER::: DIGIMON IS NOT MINE!!! PLOT & POEMS ARE THO!!

* * *

**One True Destiny  
**serenity takaishi

"Taichi!!" A brunette with gorgeous blue eyes giggled as he tried to dodge the splashing water.

"Come on Yamato!" Taichi, said playing in the lake water.

Yamato just looked at his loving boyfriend in the rain, watching as the water soaked his body. "No, you're just gonna get me even more wet!" he tried to get out of the lake, but Taichi kept pulling him closer, deeper into the lake.

This time, Taichi wrapped his arms in a tight grip around Yamato's fragile body, making sure the little blond couldn't escape. "I love you," Taichi softly whispered into Yamato's ear, making sure he understood what he meant.

"Taichi," Yamato turned around in his lover's arms and passionately kissed his lips, sliding his tongue. Of course, Taichi granted him access.

Slowly, Yamato found this way down Taichi's neck, and lower he went, until he was to his waist. Having a hard time, Yamato struggled to rip the soaked shirt past Taichi's head. But at last, he won the battle and kissed him once more.

"Yama," Taichi moaned out as Yamato continued to travel down his body, softly nipping at his skin.

Finally, Yamato had made it to the penis, "Ahhh," Taichi sighed softly as Yamato began to suck, giving the brunette extreme pleasure, better yet, even more of an excretion.

The rain was beating down on the couple as Yamato finished; Taichi began at Yamato's shirt, lifting it, letting it gently slide off the scrawny figure. They kissed as Yamato began unbuckling Taichi's pants, and Taichi Yamato's. Falling back into the lake, Taichi lifted Yamato's legs up, allowing himself to go inside of him, but never loosing the connection between the two.

"Uh - uh, ah!" Matt let out as Taichi's movements became more and more smooth, continuous into the night...

**XxXxXx**

"Yamato..." Taichi whispered, rubbing the wet blond hair, laying upon his chest.

"Hmmm?" Yamato asked, his eyes closed, his finger gliding across Taichi's chest, the rain, still no sign of letting up.

Taichi looked down, pulling him closer, causing Yamato to look up into the chocolate eyes of his one true love. "It's raining," he stated the obvious, causing Yamato to start giggling.

"Really? I never knew that that wet stuff from the sky was rain..." Yamato stood up, the cold rain hitting his back, giving him goosbumps. "But it is very beautiful!" he started to dance around, twirling in circles.

"Haha, I'm glad you liked the night," Taichi gazed at his one love, zoning out, _'Yama, you are the only for me, the only one I will ever cherish so much, the one that means everything... All in one heart beat, all in just a second with you, i know it's okay, I feel safe in your arms, and I;I'm sure you feel protected in mine. There is just one thing that lasts forever, one thing, that few are lucky to find, my one true destiny, my reason to live, you...' _Lost in deep thought, he'd been ignoring what Yamato had said.

Finally, Yamato sat down beside him again, just as a wave came up over them. "I always knew my first time would be on a beach," Yamato smirked. But, to his surprise, Taichi did nothing, he had his head in the clouds. "Typical!" Yamato gently shock him back to Earth.

"Yea?" Taichi asked, memorized by the crystal blue eyes in front of him.

"Did you listen to what I said?"

"Eh..." he scratched his head, trying not to look so stupid. "Well, no..."

Yamato placed his hands on his hips and gave a disappointed look to Taichi, "I said... I always knew my first time would be on a beach..."

"You're such a dork, it's far from your first time!" Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's slender body. "But, I do love that movie..." Taichi planted his lips against Yamato's...

With just five minutes  
With you,  
I understand why it is I  
Live with a heart,  
With a purpose,  
One meaning alone,  
But that one person is everything,  
All I need,  
All I've ever ask for...

Yamato found his way around to Taichi's hair, running his fingers through the ratted mess, but he began to break away, "Are you calling me a whore?" he asked innocently.

"No, not at all," a look of sarcasm crossed Taichi's face, his head tilted against Yamato's.

"I see how it is..." Yamato laughed as he leaned in again to kiss his boyfriend.

Only a few minutes afterwards, Taichi began at Yamato's pants once again. But, Yamato stopped him and pulled his hands to his waist. "Not again," he whispered not breaking contact with Taichi's soft lips.

"Why not," Taichi slowly stopped the kiss.

"Cuz, it's probably one o'clock and I know Takeru is getting worried, as is Hikari..."

Taichi gave him a look of sadness, but at the same time puppy dog eyes. "Pwease Yama," he said as though he was five.

His eyes became softer but he still refused, "My dad is going to realize we're gone, if we don't do soon."

"Some thing is wrong with him, why would he let me, you, Hikari, and Takeru all stay on the same night? Is he like blind?" Taichi stood up, holding his hand out for Yamato.

Grabbing it thankfully, Yamato pulled himself up. "I don't know, but I agree, he can't see me, or you together, okay, it's not usually obvious... but Hikari and Takeru, that's like missing Greymon in the middle of the living room," He laughed, knowing that that large of a digimon would surely destroy the living room, but also most of his house, as well as Taichi's.

"that would be funny, besides, that's the only place he hasn't been in Japan," Taichi laughed as the two began walking down the street.

"Yea, it's more like, the only place he hasn't been, compared to the whole world..."

Taichi locked their fingers together, walking down the street, "Well, yea, pretty much!"

"Hey," Yamato's eyes lit up. "I have an idea..." his face became mischievous, "let's skip down the street!!"

A groan let out of Taichi's mouth, "Yama, do I absolutely have too?"

Their hands separated as Yamato put his together, begging, "Come on, please!?"

"Fine," Taichi gave in, "but, you owe me..."

"YAY!!" Their hands locked together once more as Yamato started to skip, Taichi soon following his lead.

"Ohhh!!! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard I love!" Being a lead singer in a band came in at a very good time, for Yamato sounded beautiful.

"Yama, only you would sound beautiful, singing a wizard of Oz song, wrong, I might add," His voice came out a whisper, but Yamato heard him fine.

"Well, I've only met the Wiz once, so, I couldn't very well love him..." it was obviously a hint, and Taichi got it.

"So, when you first saw me... Mr. Cool, you didn't immediately fall in love?" Taichi mocked his first words in the Digiworld.

"Oh, well, I guess you could be that one exception... but don't tell any one..." Yamato stopped to kiss Taichi, but a horn ruined the moment.

"What in the hell!?"Yamato turned to the road and found a 1996 Mustang GT speeding at the. "Fucking ass hole!" he yelled again, but this time backed away a little, noticing that he wasn't about to slow down.

"AHH!!!" Yamato screamed as the car came onto the sidewalk, he was frozen with fear, but, just as the car hit, someone pushed him out of the way.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!

Direct hit, but not on Yamato, beside the frightened boy, lie a motionless body, it was Taichi, covered in blood. And the sound of the engine roared and the guy's voice echoed through the road... "Fucking fags!!!"

Yamato screamed again, but this time out of is anger, "Fucking homophobic whore!!!" his eyes began to swell, and the rain, was still beating, there it was, the loss of the one thing that meant so much, in one moment it was gone, just like that.

Traumatized, Yamato struggled to pull out his cell phone, it was stripped purple and green. He called 911... but, was Taichi going to be able to make it? Was he going to live through the worst memory Yamato now held?

_Rain beating down,  
Against my skin,  
Just one more time,  
One more chance to live!  
This is my way,  
The way you felt about me!_

_--Now,  
Blinded by light!  
I can't say good-bye!  
It just doesn't seem right!  
No longer with you in my arms,  
I still want to hold you tight!  
Please, don't let the glass be shattered!--_

_Standing by your side,  
Holding your hand,  
Remembering what we may no longer have!!  
But, I know,  
I dunno,  
Can this be real?  
This is the worst feeling,  
All this pain!_

_--Now,  
Blinded by light!  
I can't say good-bye!  
It just doesn't seem right!  
No longer with you in my arms,  
I still want to hold you tight!  
Please, don't let the glass be shattered!--_

_Time: Unknown,  
Not letting go!  
Not going to be to fragile,  
Forever hasn't past yet!  
Lights are on,  
Shining on you!  
Don't forget your promise!_

_--Now,  
Blinded by light!  
I can't say good-bye!  
It just doesn't seem right!  
No longer with you in my arms,  
I still want to hold you tight!  
Please, don't let the glass be shattered!--_

_--Now,  
Blinded by light!  
I can't say good-bye!  
It just doesn't seem right!  
No longer with you in my arms,  
I still want to hold you tight!  
Please, don't let the glass be shattered!--_

_I can't say good-bye!!!  
Not after all I've gone through!  
I can't live without you in my arms!!  
Believe in me,  
faith in you heart!!!  
No---  
No more shattered glass!!_

Yamato sat beside Taichi, he had been partially paralyzed, but, it'd been only a few days ago that that guy had tried to kill them, only a few days ago that Taichi saved his life. Now, he watch every second he could by his love's side. Of course, this caused great suspicion through out the hospital, but, he didn't care, he didn't care about the rumors about him. Even though, they really weren't rumors, but in fact the truth. If someone would ask, maybe then they'd get to know the truth... "That I love you," Tears rolled down Yamato's face as he printed the words above the newly written song: ONE TRUE DESTINY (NO MORE GOOD-BYES).

"This is for you, I love you always..."

* * *

Ren: Well??  
Keo: I loved it --cry--  
Ren: Awww --huggs Keo--  
Keo: That was so... beautiful!  
Ren: I hope you liked it & i dunno if there is gonna be a sequel, if you wanna know if Tai lives, then yea...  
Keo: --still crying-- please! Review so we can know if Tai lives or dies!! I must know!!!!!  
Ren: Well, you heard him, don't deny the crying... Peace!! 


End file.
